Not Enough Kisses
by riseru-kun
Summary: A hot and romantic fluff.What?Anyway,this is basically a story in which Blaine wants to kiss his best friend Kurt and his internal battle of ridding himself of undapper thoughts. Well, that's half of the story. The other half is just them making out.


**Not Enough Kisses**

**A Rated T Fan Fiction**

**Summary: A very hot and romantic Klaine fluff. What? Anyway, this is basically a story in which Blaine wants to kiss his best friend Kurt and his internal battle of ridding himself of undapper thoughts. Well, that's half of the story. The other half is basically Kurt and Blaine making out. YES, I'm serious.**

**Note: The hot stuff comes later. Patience, my dear readers. I assure you, it's worth it. Also, I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel x Blaine Anderson<p>

* * *

><p>They were both leaning against the wall, sitting side by side on the far end of Kurt's bed. The room was so cold that their ears were becoming numb but as they were hip to hip, far too close for normal friends, they couldn't care less about their freezing ears. Each was contented, savouring the heat not just from the thick blanket covering their lower halves but from the warm body against them.<p>

It was a Friday night and Blaine went home with Kurt to Lima for the weekend for a 'proper' sleepover as Kurt called it. After the encouragement Blaine gave Burt to talk to Kurt about sex, Blaine was surprised he was allowed to sleepover in Kurt's bed. With Kurt. He was so sure Burt Hummel never wanted to see him with Kurt after the man clearly said that Blaine was indeed overstepping but Burt merely nodded earlier when Blaine arrived at their doorstep instead of shooting him as the door opened.

Maybe it was that gesture that made Burt really approve of Blaine as Kurt's friend. Though, if he saw them now, under the covers, the lights out, door locked, both blushing but disguised under the lights coming from the TV as they watched pretty in pink in a far too close distance from each other..Blaine was sure he'd be dragged by the ear to the couch downstairs. Not that he and Kurt were anything more than friends. No, just...you know. But he won't be sleeping in the couch tonight because Burt won't see them because Burt and Carole left before dinner for a date and will be staying in a spa resort for the weekend. The only problem was Finn. _Wait, what? Why again is Finn a problem? Because you want to have your own version of 'wicked' with Kurt tonight. Shut up Blaine, he's your friend...your very sexy, attractive friend. Kurt doesn't even-_

" Finn won't be coming home until tomorrow evening, he said he'll be staying at Puck's. Looks like we don't have to wait up after all" Kurt said as if hearing Blaine's thoughts about the frankenteen.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt said as he slid his iphone back to the bedside table, concern enveloping his voice. It was so unfair how Kurt could make his breath hitch just by glancing at him from under his lashes. God, Kurt looked so innocent it was making Blaine feel guilty of having dirty thoughts about the said countertenor.

He just wanted to grab Kurt and- "ehem, uhhhm...isn't Puck bisexual?"

Then Kurt giggled. Giggled! Kurt just giggled and it already made Blaine think of sucking a massive hickey on his pretty, pretty..milky, delicious throat...Interrupting his internal battle on whether he prefers clean or dirty thoughts, Kurt said "yeah, but don't worry, Finn's safe" clearly, the humor was there "even gaga knows he already has too much drama n his life with Quinn and Rachel. He said something about Puck wanting to be on his good side again after being the reason of his break-up with Rachel"

It was quite a sight really. Kurt rolling his eyes and Blaine simultaneously licking his own lips with thoughts of making Kurt roll his eyes in a different way. Hey! Despite being dapper, Blaine is still a normal teenager...which means he also has enormous amounts of hormones that make him go crazy so no judging. Then it hit Blaine.

Some trickster god must be playing with him by giving Blaine something so wrong but something he wants so badly.

He and Kurt will be alone in the Hummel's house all night and the next day. He and Kurt will be sleeping in the same bed. Blaine shook his head willing his thoughts to go away, the thoughts that no one will be there if ever he and Kurt...No, he won't be thinking about those thoughts but it was quite disturbing that Kurt doesn't seem to be bothered by it maybe he is bothered by it and he's just good at hiding it..or not. He's probably had multiple sleepovers with the girls of new directions to be bothered by the thought of sleeping next to his best friend. But still! Blaine was different from them! Damn them.

"No, I don't want them to be damned, not really" Blaine's dapper conscience whispered. "No, I'm just jealous they got to feel Kurt's body warmth and got to cuddle with him and wake up next to him" whispered Blaine's possessive conscience..if you could call it that. _But maybe the reason why Kurt doesn't appear to be bothered is because he doesn't think you like him that way.._

Kurt was still focused on the movie, his face showing excitement as the scenes approached the prom part. Blaine somehow ended up admiring every inch of Kurt's face, his ears, his eyes now a play between blue and green, his nose, the softness of his cheeks, his dimples showing making Blaine smile goofily...and then, Kurt's lips...

As Kurt smiled wider, he parted his lips and bared his teeth making Blaine's body react in a certain way, his imagination going _wild_. As bubbles appeared in Blaine's stomach, he imagined how soft Kurt's lips are and how he tasted and now, those bubbles turned into heat tugging his insides. He envisioned himself kissing Kurt. Romantic? Not. More like he envisioned his tongue deep inside Kurt's mouth, exploring every inch while the pale boy moaned his throat out. Yeah, that was probably a more accurate description.

"Blaine, I could actually feel you staring at me" Kurt said in an annoyed yet playful tone. Despite the constant changing of lights coming from the TV, Blaine could see the blush reaching up to Kurt's ears as if it wasn't as cold as Alaska right now.

I seemed impossible but Blaine wanted more. His body tingled everywhere in anticipation, wanting to cover Kurt's body with his own, wanting to be physically closer to Kurt, wanting to just _feel_ Kurt.

"I...Kurt..can..we" What was the right word so as not to scare Kurt off? "...cuddle?" He said, finally letting his dapper self coexist with the teenager conflicted with hormones.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel x Blaine Anderson<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Kurt breathed out then suddenly shifting in his seat. He tried to laugh but was far too nervous to be believable but Blaine was too nervous as well to even notice anyway.<p>

Ofcourse they've held hands before, hugged and Blaine was always touching him in different but totally platonic ways but all were just friendly and supportive gestures much to Kurt's dismay. They were always too close when watching movies but _officially_ cuddling? Why is it suddenly so confusing? Somehow, the atmosphere in Kurt's dark room created a whole new meaning to cuddling but Kurt shook his head, Blaine was only being his honest touchy-feely self no one could walk away happy after being rejected by their best friend. No, Kurt wouldn't do that to Blaine, specially if he wanted this too. He'd have to put aside all other feelings and keep calm.

"Ofcourse, Blaine"

Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine just stared at him. Feeling the nervousness leave his body, he faced Blaine and opened his arms.. "c'mere, you"

Blaine dived into Kurt before the latter could see his eyes darken with lust. He put his arms around Kurt's slim waist and squeezed him tight. He buried his face onto the crook of Kurt's neck, nuzzling push aside the collar of Kurt's blue silk pajamas and press the button of his nose to the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder suddenly making Kurt feel hot. He breathed in Kurt's scent, basking in the softness of Kurt's skin.

Kurt's skin tingled where Blaine breathed, blowing hot air onto Kurt. Blaine was holding him too close, too tight and Kurt loved it. A part of him wanted to cuddle with Blaine forever while the other wanted to rip all of Blaine's clothes and feel him everywhere. And why can't he do both? Oh...right.

These thoughts surprised even Kurt, himself for he b=never wanted anyone like this before. No, not even Sam and certainly not Finn. When he had crushes on Finn and Sam, he only imagined them looking lovingly at him while walking down the halls of McKinley holding hands. Half of why, maybe even more than half, he wanted Finn and Sam to like him before was because he knew that if they fell for Kurt, everyone in McKinley would finally pay him the respect and recognition he deserves. Everything was different with Blaine. Ofcourse he wanted to hold hands with Blaine and look at each other's eyes lovingly but he didn't care if being with Blaine will not elevate his status, putting aside the fact that Blaine is the star of the Warblers which is actually kind of cool in Dalton. He just wants him so much, wanting to kiss him and just be with him, he felt that all he needed was to be with Blaine and sometimes it hurts so much.

Kurt sighed and slowly opened his eyes not remembering when he had closed them. He felt so comfortable and contented he just wanted to snuggle with Blaine forever. The movie reached the end and Kurt couldn't help wish for him to be able to kiss Blaine like that. _His Blaine._

"Kurt is something wrong?" Blaine asked, lifting his adorable head of curls from Kurt's shoulder and furrowing his bushy triangular eyebrows.

"I, uhh...the uhhm" _Very articulate, c'mon Kurt! Think of something! _"It's just that I wish my first real kiss was at least as sweet as that but instead it was taken from me by some chubby, sweaty, smelly, ignorant, gay homophobic Neanderthal"

In a way it was true, part of him wanted his first kiss to be as amazing as it was in the movies, well actually, he just wanted to kiss Blaine but instead Karofsky had to take it from him.

"Kurt..." and Blaine's mentor voice was back. _Way to ruin the mood, Hummel._ "hey, it doesn't have to be that way, Karofsky's assault doesn't have to be your first kiss"

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel x Blaine Anderson<p>

* * *

><p>(Blaine's point of view)<p>

"I know" Kurt said as he simultaneously shrugged and rolled his eyes.

_Well, fuck._

He just leaned his head on my chest. I have absolutely no idea how this could be comfortable with my heart drumming against his ears. _C'mon!_ I pushed all of my dirty thoughts away and now they're coming back? God, Kurt should stop breathing like that as if he's...as if he breathing _me_ in...What? _He's just breathing normally! Like most people do! If you hadn't noticed Blaine, he's been breathing even before he met you, you idiot!_

This is all so unfair. With the rate we're going I'm not sure if I won't do anything to him when we're asleep or, god forbid, while we're awake and no possible excuses.

I moved my hand up and down his back willing it not to go too low. I'm not sure of I'm trying to calm him down or myself. He has a small smile on his lips and I just really want to kiss him. I bet I could make his lips plump and redder than they are now. Before I could register what I was doing I was lifting his chin to face me.

I looked straight at his questioning eyes. The room was still dark but I could see the mix of gray and blue now in his eyes. I knew he felt safe around me just as I feel contentment when I'm around him. Do I dare to push our relationship? I'm so afraid to lose him. HE's so precious but I feel desire tugging in my chest. I moved my gaze to his lips..so full...so..luscious. I could feel lust at the tip of my tongue wishing to be inside his mouth. Wanting to explore everything that is Kurt. I bet that would be so wonderful. His lips quivered a little as if my stare had some heat to it. I looked back to his eyes, a shade darker and a bit wider, dilated even. _Is this real?_

"I know that you know, Kurt" I was so close to him. If I just moved a little closer...no, shit! I won't be another Karofsky. "What I mean is.."

"Yes?" His tone was lower than any tone I'd heard him use. It sends tingling feelings as electricity up my spine. He's now staring at my lips and for a moment I lick my own in anticipation._ Could this be real?_

He makes it so easy to want him and so hard to give in.

It doesn't have to be so hard, a voice in my whispers.

So I give in.

"What I'm saying is...can I kiss you?"

My heart was drumming so hard I almost missed it when he said yes.

But I did hear it.

I quickly attached my lips to his, taking in his scent and the softness of his lip, I couldn't help but moan. God, I was kissing Kurt. I was kissing Kurt. OHMYGOD I'M KISSING KURT HUMMEL! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!

He breathed and sighed as we moved against each other. One of my hands remained at his back, gripping his shirt while the other moved to his hips, pulling him close to me.

_Closer. Closer. I want him. I need him. More._

God, Kurt should never be allowed to do anything aside from pressing his sinful lips against mine.

Somehow from the back of his throat, Kurt created the most delicious growl making every part of me scream "more". I pressed my lips harder, parting it against his hoping the pressure would make Kurt's lips part as well.

Well, that didn't work. Still determined, I swiped my tongue across Kurt's lip, relishing at his taste, finally making him part his beautiful mouth.

Then I pulled away resulting a whimper form Kurt. I had to make sure he wanted this. I need to hear him say that he wanted me at least half of how much I needed him.

Eyes closed, I leaned my forehead against his, focusing on my ragged breathing. Kurt was breathless as well and when I opened my eyes I saw how dark his eyes had become, darker than any combination I have ever seen in his eyes. Looking down on his. I smirk, noticing how red they are now and certainly more plump.

"Was that okay?" I asked while still a bit breathless "That should have been your first kiss, whatever Karofsky did to assault-"

"Blaine," simultaneously he gripped my hair with both his hands "shut up and kiss me"

I groaned at his aggressiveness and pushed him down onto the bed, I put my hands on either side of his head and he put his arms around my neck. For a second I looked into his eyes and smiled then I captured his lips once again.

The first kiss, though filled with hesitation was amazing but this...this was magical.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I don't know if this is the right moment, honestly, I couldn't care less. I swiped my tongue again across his lower lip...and god. Kurt just pulled my lower lip with his teeth..shit. Where does a baby penguin learn stuff like that?

The moment he parts his lips, I plunge my tongue inside. I suddenly felt the need to taste every inch of his mouth. He applies pressure onto my tongue with his making us both moan. I kiss him with a mix of tongue, teeth, lips, passion with just the right amount of sweetness and care. I grip the sheets on either side of his head while trying to engrave in my memory the sounds he was making and the way he was breathing. I felt myself needing to breathe...but I refuse to part from him, not having tasted every part of his delicious mouth yet. I just wanted to taste Kurt, feel Kurt. He tugs my hair, pulling me off. He breathes for a moment then trails open mouthed kisses along my jaw. He nibbles on my ear, slightly scraping the lobe with his teeth as i tried to catch my breath.

This is all too much. I wish this is real. Please, please be real.

My hands are now gripping the sides of his stomach beneath his shirt.

Whoa...when did that happen? I must have kissed down his neck. Honestly, I can't remember, all I know is that right now I'm sucking at his collarbone, wanting, needing to make Kurt mine. I feel him shaking stiffly beneath me, trying his best not to writhe in pleasure, breathing in and out, in and out and gasping as I bit him lightly. The moment I'm done with the dark massive hickey on his pale skin, he finally lets go, gives in to me and growls. He hooks his leg around my waist and a sudden heat rushed through me. This heat, a combination of contentment, happiness and arousa-

He just flipped us over.

Have I ever been so turned on in my life? Hell no.

He captures my lips, this time dominating me. I felt myself surrendering , wanting whatever it is he wants to do with my body.

He grips the hem of my shirt, tugging it upwards, stopping only when ..

Moans, whimpers, growls, groans...it came to a point where I can no longer figure who made which sound.

I arch my back and pull him closer to me. When did we get rid of our shirts?

Who cares?

My hands roamed his torso as he explored my chest hair.

"I like your chest hair" his voice breathier, lower...it's the first thing we've said in a while and I'm reminded that the world doesn't consist of just the sounds he's making no matter how i wish it would be.

I continue to suck and bite around his collarbone and neck, thumbs circling his slightly defined abs as i gripped his waist.

Kurt's immaculate hair was a mess, both of us sweaty, breathing hard, unable to let go, only wanting to pull the other closer, eyes blown with lust...really, I've never seen anyone more beautiful.

"you're...you're...so beautiful K-kurt"

He sighed beside my ear. "you too." He said between nibbling the lobe.

I felt pure joy as I kissed up and down his neck. I never want to let him go. I hug him closer, suddenly possessive. If everything were up to me, he'd stay by my side every moment, just like thi with my arms around him. Dragging our kisses along the other's skin, our lips find each other once again, I moan against him, his tongue moving against mine sinfully.

Hey, you know what's nice?

His ass...

From his lower back, I move my hands lower. I cup his ass and I feel myself smiling as I squeeze it. Electricity ruches down my spine as Kurt moans louder. I squeeze tighter which makes Kurt's moand louder and breathier, making him pause his kisses just to breathe for a moment. Is it so wrong to think that my hands were meant for this? Once again I hear a voice from the back of my head_..closer...closer...more.._

I find Kurt's lips once again and between the kisses, the moans and groans, you can barely make out my whisper of "more" before my hands, still cupping his ass, press him closer to me...making us feel each other..._completely._ oh god. I growled as I part from the dark bruise I've made on his bare milky shoulder...

"Blaine..." He whines as he pushes himself up.

_No!_

I try to pull him down, gripping his waist. I lift my head, connecting my lips to his neck, I don't care how needy I sound right now_..I want him...I need to feel him..everywhere._

"Kurt..no...come back.."

...

...

I pout as he fixes himself now sitting in front of me but then I see his naked torso...his pale skin now filled with bite marks and hickeys.

I sit up as well, smiling, thinking that I made those marks.

I kissed him. I made out with him and I marked him. Fuck, yeah.

I lean forward trying to capture his lips once again but he stops me, putting his soft hands on my bare shoulder.

"as much as I want this..." He coughed a little still eyeing my kissed bruised lips and then he tried to look directly to my eyes. I saw him blush as blue met hazel and he breathed to my lips "gods, I want this."

Taking that as a cue, I captured his lips once again, gripping his waist. I was now kneeling in front of him and though this may not be the best position, I felt contented. I kissed him passionately loving the way his luscious lips moved against mine. I sensed him losing whatever train of thought he had so I pulled away earning a sigh from him. It's not that I wanted to stop kissing him, quite the opposite actually, it's just that I don't want our relationship to be built solely on passion. And, yes I do want a relationship with him. I want him to be mine as much as I want to be his. I actually want a relationship with him that will last.

"You were saying, love?" god, I just want him to smile at me like that forever..like I make him truly truly happy...

"B-blaine...does this mean- I mean..does this" I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. I lift his chin up seeing as I was kneeling while he sat making me the tall one in this case, I made him look directly into my eyes.

"It means" tell me, why is this suddenly hard to say? "that I love you...and that I want to be with you. I need you in my life Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. So, will you take me?" I added one a bit jokingly seeing as we were both smiling. His eyes, almost in tears, conveying so much happiness.

"Well, " He smiled then rolled his eyes. "It seems like you've given me no choice but to take you..hmmm...kiss me again then I'll consider"

Then I silenced his giggles the best way I know how.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel x Blaine Anderson<p>

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

They woke up spooning after spending their midnight up until the early hours of the day watching Moulin rouge and sharing more kisses. You could say they were in pure bliss as their smiles never left their faces from the moment they opened their eyes to the afternoon sun. They ate their breakfast at the Lime bean although it was already lunch time for most people there. They didn't care about what other people thought, they didn't care about time just...each other and that was enough. There was nothing more wonderful than knowing that you are loved in return for the love you give wholeheartedly...or so Ewan McGregor says from the line "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

When Finn arrived later that evening Kurt and Blaine were sleeping on the couch with Kurt on top of Blaine. Not in that way, pervs. Kurt was innocently sleeping with his chin tucked on top of his hands which were laying flat on Blaine's chest while his feet dangled at the end of the couch.

"Uhh...dudes" Kurt and Blaine stirred, waking up to an awkward looking Finn scratching the back of his neck "what's going on?"

For a second Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and they smiled. Blaine held Kurt's waist as Kurt got up and muttered something about making lunch or dinner in Finn's case before disappearing to the kitchen. Blaine got up slowly, groggily while Finn sat opposite him, eyeing him cautiously.

"Are you and my little bro like together?" Taking Blaine's goofy smile at the floor and slight blush as a yes, Finn smiled wide. "cool, I always thought you and Kurt would be together not just because you're gay you know, I mean well there was a time when I thought tyou were straight cause you don't look like a gay dude, no offense to Kurt but he's kinda over the top and also you kissed Rachel before, totally not cool by the way though I could let it slide cause we broke up then, you're not drunk now are you? And also because it was spin the bottle. Then Kurt was a bithurt and he was bitchy that day and though he was a bit scary, irritated Kurt is awesome, he like fixed 18 cars the whole day he stayed in Burt's shop plus he also bakes when he's stressed so I got to eat a lot though Burt was worried about him but I guess he was just grumpy Kurt didn't give him any cookies and kept glaring at him. Then he said you were totally gay and then he was so happy he made a cake and he gave Burt half a slice which I think Burt was a bit thankful for. So yeah, that was when I thought it would be so awesome if you and Kurt would be together and now you are, that's super cool. Do you like to play COD?"

"Honestly, Finn. I just woke up and I have no idea what you just said but yeah, Kurt and I are together" And Blaine bit his lip to keep from smiling so much...

"Oh, uhh..just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you guys though if you hurt my bro in any way it's kinda my job to beat you up" Finn said looking terrified "You won't hurt him right 'cause you're a cool guy and you like football and I don't want to beat you up when you break up or something"

Blaine smiled "I'll never hurt him if I can and as for breaking up, I won't ever break up with him. I'll stay as long as he'll have me. That's how much I'm sure I want to be part of Kurt's life and how much I want him to be part of mine"

"oh, okay. Cool" A shrug and more awkwardness from Finn then finally Kurt appeared announcing that it was time to eat. As Finn disappeared, Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt and passionately but slowly moved his lips against his, loving how Kurt smells like coffee and sweets and something else that's definitely Kurt and definitely sexy.

"you know, Finn just threatened to beat me up if ever I try to break up with you" Blaine said as he pecked Kurt on the nose making the pale boy giggle with so much delight and contentment.

"good" earning a chuckle from Blaine "That way you won't ever dare to escape from my evil clutches"

"I like it when you're evil and it's not like I have any plans of escaping any time" Blaine whispered...a bit seductively...to Kurt's ear...earning a shiver.

"Hmmm..let's hear you say that once every member of new directions is through with you. Most likely the guys will be somewhat similar to what Finn did, threatening with beating you up, though I don't know with the girls. They'll probably go on full diva mode. Seeing Blaine unfazed Kurt added "Oh, you'll probably have the same talk with my dad though he might not threaten you with just a beating. He does love props, I got that from him. But you have to be careful. His shotgun is very much real.

There's the panic Kurt's been waiting for. "but I guess being shot by my dad isn't the worst scenario. Carol, well.." Kurt pretended to look afraid and glanced around the room, making Blaine search for a lurking Carol as well "Carol is not someone you want to see angry, let's just say she went to school with Coach Sylvester and even she flinches when Carol tries to hug her as a greeting." And with that Kurt acted out a shiver.

He then untangled himself froma very pale and wide eyed Blaine and disappeared to join Finn with a smirk on his face...gods, he loved Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel x Blaine Anderson<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Yey! My first fan fiction with more than 2,000 words...I actually finished this before "close your eyes" but then I'm really too lazy to type this since it's really long. I love to write, I love to feel the pen in my hands and I like how my brain makes up sentences and my hands can't almost follow but I really hate it when I have already finished the story and I have to encode it. I tried typing as I think of the progress of the story but it just doesn't work. That's what happened to "A sudden Kiss" The Dublin skit fic...I was so excited to type there were so much grammatical errors and very few transitions.

*sigh*

I hoped you liked this story. Please review so I can use the inputs on my very first multi-chapter Klaine fic, okay?

I've already made a timeline for the next story...Please do review!


End file.
